


Inner Thigh Kiss

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kiss Drabbles [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Dick is hit by Ivy's pollen on a mission, Roy is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Series: Kiss Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Inner Thigh Kiss

“I’m tired,” Dick says, flopping onto Roy’s bed dressed in nothing but his briefs, freshly showered after a longer than usual night of patrol and fighting. It’s about 7 AM, and Roy normally wouldn’t stir for another two hours, but for his boyfriend? He’d do anything. 

“Then go to sleep, baby,” Roy says, trying to scoot the covers far down enough beneath him to be able to pull them up over him. 

“I can’t,” Dick said. “I… It was Ivy.” 

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” Roy says, suddenly completely awake. It’s not the first time either of them have gotten whammied with sex pollen, and it won’t be the last. They’ve talked it over a thousand times, agreed that when they’re desperate and out of their minds, they want it to be each other who helps them down. “You seem pretty calm for it,” Roy said. “You’re not trying to jump me.” 

Dick shifts nigh-imperceptibly, rubbing his inner thighs together, trying desperately to find some friction on his dick. “Give it fifteen minutes,” he says, hand straying up to grope Roy through his boxers. “I had a mask, but it wasn’t _enough._ ” 

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Roy says, climbing over him and kissing him tenderly. 

It’s not enough. It’s not the bruising touch that Dick craves. Dick surges up in an inexpert kiss, something rough and raw and real. Roy groans and nips at Dick’s lower lip, begging for entry. Dick sighs and gives it to him gladly, Roy’s tongue mapping out familiar contours. 

“More,” Dick mumbles, pulling back. 

“I’ve got you,” Roy repeats, moving to kiss and suck at his neck. There will be marks tomorrow. Dick doesn’t care, proud to wear the signs of his boyfriend’s love. Dick’s breath hitches as Roy sucks in a large and dark mark on his pulse point. 

“Roy, please,” Dick whines. 

“I’ll give you what you need,” Roy says. “I promise.” 

“ _Roy_ ,” Dick sighs as Roy kisses his way down his chest, his fingers questing between his folds to rub slowly over his dick and cunt. “Fuck, babe, you’re too fucking good at this.” 

Roy looks up at him and grins ferally. “I know,” he says, slipping two fingers inside. Dick is slick and ready, and howls, bucking his hips, begging for more friction. 

“My poor baby,” Roy says, kissing along Dick’s hipbones, stopping to suck a dark mark onto his right hip just above where the briefs start. “Lift your hips?” he says, punctuated by curling up his fingers into Dick’s g-spot. 

Dick sobs and lifts his hips, already at the point where he’ll do anything Roy says. Roy removes his fingers temporarily to shuck the briefs off and throw them onto the floor. 

“Good boy,” Roy says, and Dick hums happily. “Taste,” he says, shoving his fingers into Dick’s mouth. Dick sighs at the taste of himself, swirling his tongue around Roy’s fingers, making sure he gets every last bit. “So good for me,” Roy says, pulling his fingers out of Dick’s mouth with a pop. “You’re doing so good, baby.” 

Dick’s eyes are beginning to glaze over, and Roy can feel his body heat up underneath him. 

"Hey, hey,” he says, smoothing a hand down Dick’s side. “I’m here.” 

Dick nods, somewhere beyond words. 

Roy kisses his way down lower, lower still, and Dick whines as Roy skips past where he needs him the most, instead opting to spread his legs wide and settle between his thighs. 

“What a good boy,” Roy says, slipping the same two fingers into Dick’s cunt and curling them insistently against his g-spot. He uses his thumb to rub tiny circles into his dick. Dick lifts his hips off the bed and all but screams when Roy touches his dick. 

“Doing so good,” Roy said, glad that his room is soundproofed. Dick needs praise when he gets like this, desperate and wanting and _yearning._ “Tell me what you need, baby boy.” 

“ _More,_ ” Dick groans. Roy obliges, slipping in a third finger, curling them upward and rubbing hard. He dives into Dick’s folds like a starving man, licking and sucking along his lips, letting his teeth ghost over them before finally going where Dick needs him the most. It only takes a few hard slurps, head bobbing ever so slightly up and down on his dick, tongue swirling around the small but prominent head, before Dick sobs and comes shaking around his fingers. Roy’s face is suddenly soaked, and he laps up the fluids, gently licking him through it, curling his fingers more softly but still just as insistent against Dick’s g-spot. 

“Good boy,” Roy says. “Such a good boy, coming for me.” 

“Fuck,” Dick says as he comes down. “Roy, fuck, Roy.” 

Dick needs contact, in the afterglow. Roy is rock-hard from the taste of his boyfriend, from the sound of him, from the feel of him coming around his fingers and on his face, but that’s a problem for another time. Roy slowly pulls his fingers free from Dick’s cunt and licks them clean. Dick looks down at him and groans at the obscene sight, head falling back against the pillow. 

“You did so good,” Roy says. He presses soft kisses to Dick’s inner thighs, kissing up and down from just below his core down to his knees, where Dick giggles at the brush of Roy’s stubble against ticklish flesh. His hands stroke up and down along Dick’s outer thighs, grounding him just as surely as his lips. “That’s my baby,” Roy says, and sucks one last kiss into Dick’s right thigh before scooting up Dick’s body to claim his lips. 

“You taste like me,” Dick says as he pulls back. 

“No shit?” Roy says, and cocks an eyebrow. “I wonder why.” 

Dick laughs. “I love you,” he says. “Like, a lot.” 

“I love you too.” Roy kisses him, quickly, as chastely as is possible while his face is covered in Dick’s arousal. “Was that enough?” 

“Mmhmm,” Dick said. “I didn’t get the full whammy.” 

“Good,” Roy says, not least because he’s still exhausted, and knows Dick must be even more so. “Lift up?” he asks. 

Dick complies as Roy scoots the blanket all the way down to the foot of the bed then pulls it up over the two of them. 

“Proud of you,” Roy says. 

“Hmm? What for?” Dick says. 

“‘S always hard to get hit by that stuff,” Roy says. “You kept your composure so good, and you asked for what you needed.” 

“Tried my best,” Dick said, voice a bit slower as he nuzzles his face into Roy’s neck.

“You did so good.” Roy says. He’s still hard, but that’s a problem for tomorrow. He wraps his arms around Dick. “Now get some sleep, bluebird.” 


End file.
